Amy's date
by Mermain123
Summary: written for my birthday. Amy is forced on a date with a jerk. All she can think about though is Sonic. what does she do?


**Mermain: Hi everyone guess what today is?**

**Sonic: What day Mermain?**

**Mermain: Oh hey Sonic. Anyway today is my BIRTHDAY!**

**Sonic :cool –gives his trademark thumbs up-**

**Fira: That's awsome! How does it feel to be 16 now?**

**Mermain: Fira? How did you get here you not even a real sonic girl?**

**Fira: I'm part of your imagination I'm allowed to be here.**

**Sonic: I'll do disclaimer but at the end I think you should explain to the readers about Fira here.**

**Disclaimer: Mermain123 does not own Sonic the hedgehog if she did me and Amy would be…Wait What!**

**Mermain: On with the story!**

**-XXX-**

Amy was ticked. "I told you I already love someone else! I barley even know you!" She snapped at the wolf in front of her.

"Come on girl, just one little date. How could you even resist a handsome wolf like me?" The brown wolf in front of her said.

It's like this at Amy's work there is this brown wolf with golden eyes named Aaron. He saw Amy on her first day and immediately asked her out. She politely said no but he's been keeping at it everyday. These days it's been getting worse as Aaron has been stalking her saying a handsome wolf like himself needs someone as pretty as her. Because she doesn't want him to get the wrong idea Amy has been avoiding Sonic. The only one who knows about this problem is Cream considering the two tell each other everything.

"What will it take to make you SHUT UP!" Amy yelled.

"One date girl that's all I need." Aaron replied. Amy was still pretty annoyed.

"Do you even know my name? Or am I just Girl to you?" She snapped again.

"Your name is Amelia Thorn Rose. Or Amy Rose as everyone calls you." Aaron replied.

"Okay so you know my name that doesn't change the fact that I LOVE someone else." She explained.

"This guy probably doesn't even care about you. If he did why aren't you together? You say you love him but you won't say your together. This one hurt Amy. She thought it over though and started to realize maybe Aaron was right maybe Sonic really DIDN'T care for her. This realization hurt.

"Fine… You win ONE date only so you can leave me to myself." Amy replied.

"Great I'll pick you up at 11:00 tomorrow and we'll head to the amusement park.

**-XXX-**

Amy called Cream over so she could explain what happened. "What about Sonic? I mean I love him so much but here I am going on a date with another man. I feel like I'm betraying him." Amy vented to her best friend.

"Well Amy has he ever said that he loves you?" asked Cream. "Maybe it's time to just let go and move on. Who knows maybe Aaron is the right guy for you after all."

"I doubt it…" Amy aid sadly. Then she went off to prepare for the dreaded date.

**-XXX-**

Aaron arrived on time and took Amy to the amusement park as promised. She was having a good time surprisingly… well she would be if it wasn't for the way Aaron pretty much forced her on some of the rides. On the top Ferris wheel Amy was really enjoying the view but Aaron kept saying "Can't this thing get moving." Amy was pretty annoyed.

Amy ld him how she didn't really want to do the rollercoaster especially right after lunch. She wasn't really scared but she felt a little sick. That didn't stop Aaron though; he literally dragged her on it. She barfed afterwards and he just complained.

The final straw happened when Amy saw a stuffed toy. It was at the test of strength and you needed to get 100 to get it. Aaron said he would win it for her before she could protest. He hit the thing as hard as he could and only got to 50. "I tried girl sorry but I just couldn't get it for you." He said though he didn't really care.

"Would you mind if I tried this out myself?" She asked.

"Sure but I don't really see the point there is NO WAY a small girl like you could do it if a big strong guy like me couldn't." he said to her.

Amy went and tried anyways. She took out her Piko Piko hammer and SMASHED that platform. The thing rose up and hit 100.

She took her prize and went back to Aaron. He didn't look pleased. "What was that about! You jus showed me up! Pretty girls like you are NOT supposed to be super strong! I'm sorry but I just can't date a girl who's stronger than me I'm outta here." He said. Than he left her and started flirting with another girl.

This made steam come out of Amy's ears. "JERK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU! AAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed to let out all that anger. Than she heard someone speak behind her "Wow Ames that guy sure was a jerk. Glad you're done with him." Amy turned around and there was Sonic standing there with a cheesy grin on his face.

Amy was surprised "Sonic? What are you doing here?" she asked the blue hedgehog.

"Came here because I heard Eggman might be here. He was but he wasn't up to anything seems the doc has a life outside of evil." Sonic shrugged. "I saw you with that wolf. I was a little surprised to see you on a date."

"He forced me." Amy interrupted.

"Right. Well anyway I saw what he said and I was about 5 seconds away from pummeling the dude. Then I heard you yelling and decided to come talk to you. You know I've felt a little hurt to not see my number one fan chasing me each day." Sonic finished.

Amy looked sad at this. "I didn't want you to see me till this was worked out cause I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." She said then she looked up at Sonic. "But since when do you even care for me you do nothing but run from me." She had a bitter tone while saying this.

Sonic looked surprised at this statement. "Who said I didn't care about you?" He questioned her shocked.

"Aaron, the wolf you saw, Cream, and pretty much you half the time. Not straight out mind you but the way you act is pretty much saying it." She replied looking depressed. She looked up with tears about to fall. "Sonic am I really that unlikable? I mean you do nothing but run from me. And the first time I decide to try going out with someone else…he runs off just because I'm strong." The tears were now falling down her pale cheeks.

Sonic came and wiped them "Amy the reason I run is because 1. I'm a shy guy. And 2. I'm combining my feelings for you with my love for running. My two favorite things are you and running. I'm sorry I made it seem like I didn't care about you." Sonic said smiling softly. Then he had one of his cheesy grins. "Hey! Let's say the two of us go and finish the day at the amusement park together." He winked at her and she blushed.

"L-like a d-date?" she asked nervously.

"Sure! A date it is now come on let's go!" and with that the two hedgehogs went off and enjoyed a fun time at the amusement park together.

**-XXX-**

**Mermain: Well that's the story hope you liked it.**

**Fira: what about me?**

**Mermain: OH RIGHT! Fira is one of my OCs for Sonic and I'll be including her in the chats for Sonic. I have picture of her on my DA account so you can learn more about her there. There is a link on my FF profile to my DA account.  
><strong>


End file.
